


Малкавиан

by Babak



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampires, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка по Радовид/Эмгыр и кроссовер с вампирами маскарад.
Relationships: Radowid V Srogi | Radovid V the Stern/Emhyr var Emreis
Kudos: 12





	Малкавиан

Вентру никогда не благоволили Малкавианам, считая их слишком ненадежными, одновременно слишком умными и вместе с этим слишком глупыми. Их не интересовала власть или возможности, на них не было возможности надавить, разве что убрать, и то это почти всегда было сложно благодаря их предвидению. Но вместе с этим, они редко когда сами понимали свои собственные видения, безрассудно рассказывая то, что видят или думают, предоставляя информацию.  
  
Которую можно, если понять, использовать по своему усмотрению, она давала небывалое преемущество, если попадала в руки к тому, кто знал, как с ней обращаться.  
  
Лично Эмгыр считал, что Малков нельзя ставить во главу чего-то, просто категорически. Мало того, что они обычно не тянулись к власти, так еще и, если уже делали это, то желали ее бездумно, кроваво, идя на все ради достижения своей цели.  
  
Именно таким был Радовид, вставший во главе Анархов.  
  
С самого начала, он казался немного странным Бруха, в отличии от многих жаждущий встать во главе, повести за собой сородичей, он говорил слишком убедительно, чтобы рано или поздно не стать Бароном.  
  
Конечно же, спустя двадцать лет его правления — Эмрейс действительно удивлен, что прошло так много, потому что чаще всего распознать Малка было гораздо проще — правда раскрылась, но он уже имел в своих руках слишком много, чтобы кто-то мог его убрать просто так, даже в их своеобразной иерархии. А уж о его парснойе ходили целые легенды, особенно после того, как его близкий советник, Тремер по имени Филиппа, предала его. Говорят, он вышег ей глаза и держит в заточении, но Эмгыр, конечно же, не очень хотел узнаваь подробности жизни ублюдка.  
  
Их переговоры называли переломным моментом в истории, но в сущности, это была лишь грызня, хотя ум сопернка Вентру, конечно, уважал. Но безумие все равно накладывало свой отпечаток на него, не давая мыслить здраво, хотя, несомненно, он был талантлив. Эмгыр бы даже считал его равным.  
  
Не будь он все же Малком.  
  
На тех переговорах они первый раз вцепились друг в друга, хотя это так же можно считать и первым разом, когда они вообще встретили друг друга, но это действительно имело мало значения в тот момент.  
  
Вар Эмрейс помнит вкус крови, отдающий безумием и терпкостью старого вина. Которое, кажется, успело скиснуть из-за приоткрытой пробки.  
  
Секс среди немертвых считается очень выльгарной и странной вещью, ненужной, когда твоя единственная страсть — кровь, которая никогда тебе не надоест, никогда не приестся даже спустя тысячу лет.  
  
Но на приеме в честь приезда Старейшины, они делают это в одной из кладовок, что Эмгыр находит вопиюще неправильным, когда спустя всего несколько метров есть великолепная спальня с шелковыми простынями, но Радовид не дает ему ступить и шага в сторону, светит безумно-яркими глазами и Вентру думает, что дышать, имитируя ту старую человеческую жизнь, вовсе незачем, когда тебя целует такое.  
  
Он жмет Малка ближе к стене, предупреждающе рычить, когда чужие руки опускаются на его задницу, впиваются когтями, и показывает как нельзя четко, кто тут главный. Радовид недоволен, почти зол, но от процесса не открывается, что-то в его безумной голове дает зеленый свет Вентру, и тот не упускает свой шанс, когда он есть.  
  
Барон все равно остается редким параноиком, все равно, даже при их редких, но приятных встречах, ждёт нападения. Эмгыр знает, что под него копают, что нужно с этим разобраться, потому что так уж точно дело не пойдет. Но легкомысленно позволяет себе еще немногг поддаться этой низкой слабости, он такого не чувствовал уже несколько сотен.  
  
И если это может привети его даже к окончательной смерти.  
  
Кто он такой, чтобы не сыграть в эту игру?

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
